For much of her scientific research career, Dr. Cowell has studied the cellular mechanisms underlying neuronal cell death and injury. However, she has recently made a significant change in long-term research interests and is in the process of entering the field of mental health research. This proposal outlines a strategy for didactic and technical training and exposure to emerging concepts in translational schizophrenia research, with the goal of promoting Dr. Cowell's success as an independent, extramurally funded, academic investigator in mental health. Dr. Cowell's development plan involves the completion of coursework and attendance at research conferences, workshops in career development and ethical conduct in research, and a program of research that will contribute technically and intellectually to her progress towards independence. Based on preliminary data suggesting that peroxisome proliferator activated receptor g (PPARg) coactivator 1a (PGC-1a) is involved in metabolic homeostasis in inhibitory neurons, experiments are designed to test the hypotheses that 1) PGC-1a regulates metabolism and synaptic plasticity in GABAergic neurons in vitro and in vivo, 2) adverse perinatal events (hypoxia) have a long-term effect on the maturation of GABAergic circuits by disrupting normal PGC-1a expression and histone acetylation in development, and 3) the expression levels of PGC-1a and related metabolic genes are altered in inhibitory interneurons in the cortex of schizophrenic patients. To test these hypotheses, Dr. Cowell has chosen a panel of consultants with extensive experience in cell culture, rodent models of perinatal hypoxia, assessment of chromatin acetylation/methylation status, and laser capture microdissection from human postmortem brain tissue. This plan will equip the applicant with the knowledge and technical expertise to address key issues in mental health research, while elucidating the mechanisms by which disturbances in brain development contribute to the pathogenesis of schizophrenia. Schizophrenia is a significant health concern;it has been estimated that 1% of the general population and 14% of the homeless population has schizophrenia. In 1990 alone, schizophrenia accounted for $32.5 billion in medical costs. New treatments are needed to improve the lives of those with schizophrenia and to prevent the emergence of schizophrenia in high-risk populations.